


There were things a Malfoy did

by cvblegirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvblegirl/pseuds/cvblegirl
Summary: If his father could see him know, head thrown back as the pleasant burn of Firewhiskey ran down his throat, Draco was sure his head would explode, figuratively of course.





	There were things a Malfoy did

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this saved on my computer for ages. I'm trying to find myself and my writing again, so I decided to go for it and just post it. I've been reading Draco-centric fics for years and it's my first time actually writing in this fandom! I'm a wee-bit nervous...

There were things a Malfoy did, and things he did not. His father had been stern when reciting the proper etiquette one must present to the watchful eyes of the public. One slip and they would descend on you like vultures, eager to pick your bones dry. 

Draco had been careful in his younger years, mindful of the expectations placed upon him. He’d acted accordingly, perfectly executing the part of the proper heir…that was until after the war. 

If his father could see him know, head thrown back as the pleasant burn of Firewhiskey ran down his throat, Draco was sure his head would explode, figuratively of course. Although, the image of his father’s head literally exploding conjured up in his mind, and an ungraceful snort left Draco. 

“What’s so funny, Draco?” The accented voice brushed his ear, causing a pleasant shiver to race down his back. Draco shifted, careful not to fall of the barstool as he turned to gaze into Viktor Krum’s dark eyes. 

The Bulgarian was nothing how Draco remembered him. He’d filled out incredibly well, and his severe features only complimented the impressive body he’d acquired. No doubt a result of his rigorous Quidditch training. He was ruggedly handsome, and looked sturdy enough to climb on top of. 

“Draco?” Viktor leaned closer, his breath warm and spicy on Draco’s cheek. 

Draco liked the way Viktor said his name, the way his accent curled around each syllable. It made his stomach do ridiculous little flips, and his face flush in a way that differed from the side-effects of the alcohol. 

“I’m drunk.” Draco blurted, swaying slightly as laughter bubbled from his mouth. A strong arm soon found its way around his waist, holding him in place. 

“Perhaps, I should escort you home?” Viktor’s lips were now practically on the curve of his ear, so frustratingly close and yet denied. 

“Escort me?” Draco echoed, trying to find the meaning of those words under the haze of intoxication. He didn’t normally drink so much, but he’d been nervous, and with good reason! After his part in the war he’d been turned into a social pariah, and usually found himself ignored for the better part of the night. He’d considered going to muggle bars, but the thought of being surrounded by unknown muggles, without proper use of his wand, scared him to no end. So, when he’d found himself in Viktor’s inviting company, he’d wanted to make sure he didn’t say or do anything to scare off the one person who didn’t look at him as if he were the most insignificant worm in the entire planet. Getting drunk off his ass had seemed like a good idea at the time. 

Viktor was saying something, large hand guiding Draco off the stool and through the crowded bar. Draco wasn’t sure what he was saying, all that mattered was that as they stepped out into the freezing winter night, Viktor took of his coat and draped it over Draco’s shoulders, the black material nearly drowning his lithe body.  

A gush of icy wind blew past them, helping Draco clear his head a little. 

“Oh, no, it’s alright. I can take myself home.” Draco said, trying and failing to regain some of his composure. He wanted to say something about not inconveniencing Viktor, who surely had better things to do than drag Draco home. 

“Nonsense. I would not be able to rest easy if I didn’t see you home safely.” The sincerity in those words had Draco pausing, hands clenched around Viktor’s coat.  His tongue felt oddly heavy and thick, the words he wanted to say sticking to the roof of his tongue like honey. 

“I enjoyed your company this evening, and would like to see you again.” Viktor was smiling down at him, and Draco still couldn’t open his damn mouth. They were now outside of Draco’s flat, the dimly lit street abandoned except for them. 

Viktor was very direct, and it rattled Draco’s now sobering nerves.

“I...yes, I enjoyed your company as well.” Draco cursed the hot flush that quickly spread into his face, coloring his cheeks a bright pink. 

“It’s settled then.” Viktor leaned closer and startled Draco by placing a chaste kiss on his burning cheek. With that the man wished Draco a good night and waved him off into his flat. 

Still a little dazed, Draco slumped against the door and smiled as he wrapped Viktor’s jacket tighter around himself.   


End file.
